Compactor machines, also variously called compactors and compaction machines, are frequently employed for compacting dirt, gravel, asphalt and other compactable surfaces associated with roadbed and other land areas. One such type of compaction machine is a pneumatic wheel roller-style of compactor, which is dependent upon tire pressure for achieving effective compaction. For successful operation of the pneumatic compactor, the ground contact pressures should be managed in accordance with compaction surface type.
Typically, an operator estimates a contact pressure based upon weight of the machine, air pressure of the tires, and compaction conditions in accordance with a chart provided by the machine manufacturer. Overall weight of the machine may be controlled by adding ballast such as sand and/or water, according to a specific ground compaction task. However, inaccurate estimates of proper tire pressures for given compaction surface conditions and types may degrade the compactor's performance.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a system for automatically sensing the weight of the pneumatic compactor so that the operator is aware of the weight of the machine during operation.